


[podfic] Prāṇa

by Kess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prāṇa, n. (Sanskrit)<br/>   1. breath, respiration<br/>   2. the breath of life, vital air, principle of life<br/>   3. energy, vigor<br/>   4. the spirit or soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Prāṇa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverette666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverette666/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prāṇa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674222) by [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/pseuds/linguamortua). 



Prana

by LinguaMortua

read by Kess

 

this is a Star Wars podfic

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream on parakproductions, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/prana.mp3) (length: 00:25:50 | size: 24MB)

 

This fic contains breathplay, choking, verbal humiliation and other good stuff, so make sure you're up for that before you listen to this podfic :D

 

This was recorded with macca (silverette666) in mind bc they got me into kylux, I blame them. Also this fic was what really cemented my liking for kylux, so I also blame this fic.

 

Happy listening!


End file.
